


Accidentally Blue

by Golden_eyed_Hawk



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen, Silly, dye runs, new boxers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_eyed_Hawk/pseuds/Golden_eyed_Hawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapper gets a birthday present, the results are rather...colorful. Hawkeye finds it funny, Trapper does too but he's also mad because he doesn't know how to clean the stuff off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little M*A*S*H fic I came up with. Enjoy!

“What the hell are those?” Hawkeye asked looking with a shocked expression on his face at Trapper who was wearing a rather odd looking pair of underwear.  
“They were a birthday present from my wife.” Trapper said, turning in a slow circle showing off the civilian underwear he’d gotten in mail call. They were blue boxers, a bit on the tight side but not too terribly so. “What do you think?”  
“I think they’re a damn sight better than your pinstripe suit. But why blue?” Hawkeye asked.  
“No idea.” Trapper answered, pulling his pants on. “She probably just liked the color.”  
“If you could mix that color with your robe you’d get somewhere near the color of our uniforms.” Hawkeye joked.  
Trapper just rolled his eyes.

A few days later-

“Dammit. What in the world.. How the hell…” Trapper muttered, Hawkeye could hear him muttering as he entered the shower tent.  
“What’s up?”  
“Any idea how to get dye off human skin?” Trapper said shutting the water off and wrapping his towel around his waist.  
“Um…I figure soap and water. Why? How’d you get dye on yourself?” Hawkeye said, trying to keep from smirking as he looked his bunkmate over for telltale signs of dye. Given the recent gift he was fairly certain he knew what region wound up dyed.  
“I tried that.” Trapper grumped. “It didn’t help much.”  
“So you’ve literally got blue balls?” Hawkeye joked  
“It’s not funny Hawk. I can’t get this stuff off.” Trapper mumbled, almost whining.  
“I’ll be right back.” Hawkeye said and headed for the supply tent. He came back with rubbing alcohol. “Try this.” He said handing him the bottle.  
“Thanks.” Trapper said, opening the bottle and sitting down in the floor to try it. “Ah, that’s cold.”  
Hawkeye started laughing when he saw just how much of Trapper had wound up blue. He felt bad for him at the same time.  
“It’s workin’ Hawk, some of this stuff’s comin’ off.” Trapper said, wiping his leg.  
“Good. No need to go through the war all blue under the green.”  
Trapper threw his towel at him.

Finally, between regular showers and cleaning off with rubbing alcohol Trapper got all the blue off. He washed the boxers several times before thinking about wearing them again. Then another package containing a new pair of underwear, purple this time, came in mail call. Trapper wanted to burn them but chucked them in his footlocker instead. Hawkeye couldn’t blame him for it, he wouldn’t want to be dyed like an easter egg from the waist down either.


End file.
